Boarding School Diaries
by Anjel-Eri
Summary: ...Love? She? who?... Sakura's a new student and an exclusive female academy. There, she finds her roomate Tomoyo and discovers secrets causing some trouble. Will Tomoyo open up? And can Sakura stop herself from prying in Tomoyo's love life?
1. Chapter one: Arrival

**ERi-** **Well, Here's another story from me! I know I'm working on a few more, but I'm still working on those so you have no right to hate me; especially if you don't care. lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own CCS or the characters. But I do own a few random ones (of course I'll point 'em out to ya.**

**Prologue**

_Dear Diary,_

_It's a new year for me and to tell you the truth, I'm scared out of my mind! Anyone would be if they were a first year student at a distinguished academy such as this; __Crestwood__Academy__.  I'm surprised I even got in. You basically have to be an "A" student to be accepted, and then there are the intense interviews along with rough entrance exams! Ms. Mizuki, my "mom" for the time I spend here assures me that it's all worth it. I hope she's right, because if I have to wear a hideous uniform at a school I hate, you can bet I'm going straight back home to Tomoeda!_

_Until Later,_

_                  Sakura_

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I stepped off the bus and in-front of me was a huge brick school filled with young girls like me no doubt! Funny how it seems a lot bigger without my father with me.  The lawn was perfectly together with its rainbow of flowers around the school and by the trees. Along with green grass as emerald as my eyes.

_"Well here I go"_ I thought heading toward the doors of the school. Opening the door, a wave of commotion and confusion flooded my ears. Each way I turned there was a young girl trying to get by. "I don't think I can do this." I whispered to myself.

"Sure you can." A soft voice chimed. Turning around I saw a woman with reddish-brown hair. It was…

"Ms. Misuki?" I said in surprise.

"Hello Miss Kinomoto. Finding everything well?" She asks with a smile. She seem like a very happy woman from the moment I met her. Whoever chose her as the mother figure for us girls sure has good taste. Of course I wouldn't know what a normal mother would be like since mine died when I was young, but I always picture her warm, friendly and caring; just like Ms. Mizuki.

"Everything's going okay I suppose. There sure are a lot of girls here."

She put her hand on my shoulder and smiled. "I know it's intimidating, but you'll love it. I know you will." She whispered.

Ms Mizuki walked me to the main office so I could get a key for my room. I never thought boarding schools gave out keys to there students. But they say if we loose them, we don't get another one unless we pay another three dollars. I guess I should either keep up with my key (which I find impossible), or have three dollars stashed somewhere…

_Dear Kitty,_

_It's a fresh beginning at C.W.A. It's sad because I'm going to miss all my friends who aren't coming back. I'll miss the old seniors the most. They were good people. I hope they're doing well in college. I am fearful of these new ladies coming, especially my roommates. Not because I think they might be bad people, but I'm scared to see their reaction if they find out my secret.  Hopefully no one will find out. But still Kitty, people react in different ways, and if they find out, the whole academy might find out too. And the last thing I want is another disaster happening like at my other school. I hope things will work out._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_                       Tomoyo Daidoji _

**Tomoyo's P.O.V**

I closed my lavender-colored diary and locked it, storing it in my secret place; in my pillowcase.  No one has found it yet, so it's obviously a good place to hide it. I would really hate it if someone discovered it and read it. My life as a Daidoji would be finished. I'd ruin my family name and be a disgrace even though I already am. But no one knows it. I guess luck is on my side for the time being.

I sighed deeply sitting on my bed, the only place I can collect my thoughts and be myself. As for anywhere else, I must hide behind a mask until I'm ready to be myself in-front of others and accept myself. Until then, no one knows the true me.

A few moments after I rest my eyes I hear a knock at my door.  _"Must be one of my roommates." _I think to myself. _"Here we go…" _  I think opening the door.

Looking up, I see Ms. Mizuki and another girl. Her eyes are a pure emerald green; the greenest I've ever seen. She also had long locks of auburn hair with pink lips that helped her eyes give her the nervous look she had. Even if she looked nervous, she was still very pretty.

"Hello Tomoyo." Ms. Mizuki greeted as I invited her in. "This is one of your new roommates Sakura Kinomoto. She's new to Crestwood."

I looked at the girl- Sakura as she managed to stick out her hand to shake mine. I gave her my hand greeting her with a smile. She seems nice, and she seems like she just wants to make friends which is okay with me.

Ms. Mizuki smiled and headed toward the door. "I'll leave you two alone then." She then left.

The Kinomoto girl and I sat in silence for a few moments before she walked over to one of the beds. "Should I put my things here then?"

"Sure." I smiled. "Anywhere you want.  Should I help you put your things away?" I ask.

"No I got it. Thanks though."

I nodded going back to my bed to read my favorite book, _Gone With The Wind.  _It's only my 5th time reading it. It's such a great book.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Unpacking, I glanced at Tomoyo as she read her book. It seemed pretty thick. I wonder if everyone reads thick books like that here. It would make since. I don't know if I could fit-in in a place like this. Maybe I can and I'm just being paranoid- but, who knows.

After A while I finished unpacking and making my corner of the room my own, Tomoyo was still reading her book. _"I wonder what book it is."_ I thought to myself. I won't know until I ask, and I do need to get to know her. She seems like a nice girl, but what if she's really mean?  There I got being paranoid again, but who can blame me right?

Taking a deep breath I start to talk to her. "So Tomoyo." I start. _"Gee I hope that's her name"_ I think to myself nervous. "What book are you reading?"

She stopped reading and put the book down. "_Gone With the Wind_." She replied simply.

"Wow, I heard it was really long." I replied in awe. "Is it good?"

I guess she sensed I was nervous because she smiled and replied, "It's only my favorite book."

"I see."

She got up and came over to me with here jet-black hair following her. It was long and wavy.  She also had beautiful amethyst eyes that sparkled like a fairy princess in the movies (they're so pretty).

"You want to borrow it?" she asked.

"Oh no, I couldn't!"

"It's okay." She giggled. "I've read it five times. I can wait."

Hesitating, I took the book. I guess if I want to fit in at this school, I should start now. I went back to my bed to sit. Looking at the book, I saw it had a faded blue cover with _Gone with the Wind_ in bold black print in the top center. _"For a book that's supposed to be so awesome, the cover sure is plain."_ I thought to myself again.

I looked up at Tomoyo who was now writing in a book. _"I wonder if she keeps a diary also."_ Sighing, started reading the book.

_Dear Kitty,_

_One of my roommates finally showed up. Her name is Sakura Kinomoto. She seems very shy now, but I have a feeling that she's not always like that. She's too pretty to be.  Her eyes are a deep pool of emerald and she has silky auburn hair. I wish my hair was auburn like hers, but black hair isn't too bad._

_I lent her my "Gone with the Wind" book. I saw her having a look at the cover of it and almost laughed when I saw her face seeing the boring cover. I guess no one told her you can't judge a book by its cover, but she'll see for herself. I hope we become good friends because she seems like such good company. Maybe she'll be the one I tell my secret too, but not likely. I guess I'll just have to get to know her; and that I'm looking forward to._

_Sincerely,_

_              Tomoyo Daidoji_

**Tomoyo's P.O.V**

Looking at Sakura, I see she's really getting into the book I lent her. I guess she likes it. Maybe we can have an old fashion book discussion on each chapter. That would be something fun to do. Maybe when our other roommate gets her I can ask if she's read _"Gone with the Wind"._ If she hasn't, I could always give her my other copy.

"Attention students," Mrs. Taiyuki, our principal say over the loud speaker in the hall. You can hear them in your dorm room when even if the door is closed. They're supposed to be in every hall in the whole school. "Please come to the lecture hall. I repeat, please come to the lecture hall for a brief assembly. That is all."

Sakura looked confused when I looked over to her. I couldn't help but giggle. She's a funny girl.

"That means us." I say to her.

"Oh." She replies.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Tomoyo and I enter the lecture hall and boy is it big! Girls are already here; about one hundred. This already freaks me out. What was I thinking coming to such a fantasy school with more than four hundred girls that are just as smart as me? Now that I think about it, am I really all that smart? Hoe…

"Sakura?" Tomoyo ask me. Probably seeing if I'm okay- and I'm not. I really want to go home. I guess she sees my fright because she puts her hand on my shoulder and says, "Its okay." It's easy for her to say. She's been her for two years now according to Ms. Mizuki. And what's with everyone comforting you by putting their hand on your shoulder and saying "it's ok"? Probably a boarding school thing…or _their_ thing.

"I'm okay." I lie to Tomoyo putting on a fake smile. And as if she could see right through me, she frowned. Great, now I've mad her upset. I'm such a dork…

The assembly was about to begin. They turned off the lights. Why- I have no clue. I guess it's another thing they do. I guess I'll catch on. Also, it seems like at assemblies, everyone crosses their legs and puts their hands in their laps. Now I know this is a fancy school. Acting like I know what I'm doing, I copy everyone else and cross my legs. One thing bothers me though. Why didn't I get the memo? I'll ask Tomoyo later.

"Hello ladies." The principal greeted on stage with a microphone in her hand. She had on a navy suit with a knee-length skit. I actually just saw it in Penny's yesterday shopping for a suit for my self. They said it was required to have at least two suits.

Everyone said hello back to her including my self. She smiled. Like Ms. Mizuki, she had a warm smile that made everyone have a fuzzy feeling inside. At least I got a fuzzy feeling.

"Welcome back to Crestwood Academy! And welcome to our first year students. This year shows great promise and…"

I tuned out Mrs. Taiyuki while she was talking. It was nothing _that_ important or nothing I haven't heard it before. I guess this school isn't that different.

After one hour and fifteen minutes, we finally left the lecture hall. It wasn't so boring and a few things did get my attention. Like when Mrs. Taiyuki said that we are all here at Crestwood for a special reason. And the reason is that when we applied to the Academy, we showed a special something that appealed to the Academy board. So I guess I have something special, even if I'm not aware of it.

"So did you like the assembly or did you tune everything Mrs. Taiyuki said out?" Tomoyo asked me.

"Not everything." I replied giggling. Tomoyo laughed as well. I know she and I are going to be great friends.

In the middle of our laugh fest, I heard Ms. Mizuki calling. Turning around I saw her run up to us. "Sakura," She started when she finally reached us. "Mrs. Taiyuki wants to see you."

"Me?" I asked unsurely. "Why me?"

She smiled. "Just come." She said taking me away from Tomoyo. I looked back at Tomoyo who just smiled and started back to the dorm. Why does everyone smile when something bad happens?

We got to the principals office door. Ms. Mizuki knocked on the door even when I pleaded with my eyes for her not to. But I can't blame her. It's her job.

"Come in." Mrs. Taiyuki said from inside the office. Ms. Mizuki practically pulled me inside the office. Giving up, I decided to sit down. Ms. Mizuki then said, "Mrs. Taiyuki, Sakura's here. I'll leave you two to talk."

_"Great, she's leaving me to my doom."_ I thought.

The principal, Mrs. Taiyuki watched Ms. Mizuki leave. When she finally did, she faced me smiling. All this smiling is starting to get to me, but I guess they're just trying to friendly.

"Well Miss Kinomoto." She said with a loud voice. I don't really mind since she's used to talking to four hundred girls all at once. "Ms. Mizuki tells me that you're a bit nervous about being here at Crestwood. Is that true?" She asked me.

I looked at her for a few seconds replying, "Yes ma'am."

"Well Miss Kinomoto-."

"Can you call me Sakura, Taiyuki-san?" I asked.

"Sure." She said softly. "Well _Sakura_, its okay to be nervous. But I just want you to know, that you're here because you are a very special young lady."  The way she said it made me feel like I was in one of those sessions with sociologist people.

"I know I'm special, and I'm grateful to be here, but I'm nervous I won't be able to fit-in here. Everyone seems like they belong." I said not holding anything back.

Mrs. Taiyuki sighed. I guess she felt sorry for me. "Do you want to know a secret?" She asked me.

"Sure." I said simply.

"Well, when analyze the résumé's; one of the first things we discuss is weather the student will be able to get along with the other females."

"So in other words, you really think I can do well here."

"Exactly." She said warmly. "I'm glad you understand."

"So am I free to go?" I asked making her laugh.

"Of course."

_Dear Diary,_

_Its __10:56__ right now and lights are supposed to be out at __11:00__ sharp. Not much different from my usual schedule, so I'm fine. Tomoyo went to bed early though.  I had a talk with our principal, Mrs. Taiyuki. I guess it's no secret that I'm just a little nervous, but she assured me it'll all work out. I guess she's right, but I can't help it. I've never been this far away from home before with all girls. I've basically lived with boys (my bro. and dad) for the past 11 years. It's good to know I have a friend in all this. At least I think so. I guess I'll see how this turns out…_

_Until Later,_

_                Sakura_

I looked at the clock.  _"__Eleven o'clock__."_ I thought.  "I guess this is the start of a new year." I whisper turning out the light.

**ERi21- That's the first chapter! I'm so proud! How do you like it? Review and let me know okay! I like constructive criticism (not flames!). If I misspelled something, let me know. And for those of you who don't know, I own Mrs. Taiyuki and the school that are going to be in here, not CLAMP. Cya next chapter!   **


	2. Chapter two: The Third Roommate

**ERi21- Hello! Here I am for chapter two! So far it's been a good story, but then again, I only did the prologue, lol. Well I'll stop talking now. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own CCS or the characters. But I do own a few random ones (of course I'll point 'em out to ya.**

**Chapter One**

_Dear Kitty,_

_I'm up early now. Sakura- my roommate is still sleep .I guess she's the kind that sleeps in late. It's okay; I don't mind waking her up. _

_Today's the first day of classes and our other roommate hasn't showed up yet. It's normal. She'll probably be here by lunch, if not by then; by the time classes are over. I wonder what's she's like. I hope she's as nice as Sakura, unlike a certain somebody last year. Oh well, another mystery to be solved._

_Sincerely, _

_ Tomoyo Daidoji_

**Tomoyo's**** P.O.V**

I looked over at the clock. It was almost seven thirty (classes start at eight o'clock). I silently got out of bed and went over to Sakura. She looked so peaceful sleeping, like sleeping beauty. I hate to wake her up but I'd make her late. I tapped her on her shoulder lightly. She just turned over.

"Sakura wake up." I said shaking her. She still wouldn't budge. _"I guess there is only one way to wake her."_ I thought.

"Sakura-chan, wake up!" I shouted in her ear. It sure got her up too- or down in this case. She fell out the bed she was so shaken.

"Tomoyo, what was that for?" Sakura shouted annoyed.

"You have to wake up now." I say giggling. She got up from the floor and looked at the third bed, the one our other roommate is supposed to sleep.

"She's not here yet?" Sakura asked disappointed. I shook my head no.

"She'll be here soon. This is normal. Some students don't arrive until late."

"I see." She sighed.

When Sakura and I were dressed and ready, we walked down the hallway. Glancing at her, I saw Sakura's face was bright red. Laughing I asked, "You don't like the uniform I see."

"Seriously," she mumbled, "I hate it!"

I chuckled even more which made her laugh also. Sakura really is a funny girl. I bet when we do "Meet and Greet" at the guys' Academy, she'll attract a lot of attention.

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm in math right now, my first class on my schedule and my worst subject. Times like this I still ask myself, am I really that smart to be here. I still have this sick feeling that I don't belong. I guess I'm just psyching myself out and making myself more nervous than I'm supposed to be (I do that a lot). Oh well...one good thing is I didn't do something stupid like get lost on the way to class. But who knows, maybe this time I was lucky. I'm so bored right now since the teacher is only talking about what we need and stuff we're going to learn. I'll find out eventually. I could always ask fellow student. I'd get information and make a friend. The only one I have right now is Tomoyo, but I don't actually know her that well so I won't count her… yet._

_Until Later,_

_ Sakura_

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Closing my diary, I looked around noticing the other girls taking notes and paying attention. Maybe I'm just an ordinary student destined to be with "normal" girls _and_ boys. But if I am, why am I here? Speaking of boys, I wonder if I'll meet a nice boy while at school. We don't have to stay on campus all the time. I'll ask Tomoyo about it. Though Touya, (my older, overprotective brother) says to stay away from the "Academy Men". What surprises me is that he called them men. He usually refers to guys as "punks without a purpose", or "brats". It's usually the second one.

Another five minutes rolled by slowly. My teacher, Mrs. Keen still lectured the class. I wonder if this class is that intense. She looks strict though. She has short salt and pepper hair (gray and black); about to her ears in a nice style. She looks as if she's around her late fifties. The thing that really creeps me out is her pointy nose and sharp eyes. I'm so lucky to have _such_ an intimidating teacher- NOT!

Mrs. Keen was interrupted by a knock at the door. Thank goodness she stopped talking. Not only good for me, but for her. She can finally get a breather. I wish I had the talent to talk really fast and actually make sense.

A young girl walked in. Mrs. Keen had her arm around her smiling. I'm glad she's the type that can smile. The girl had wavy short hair, and deep chocolate brown eyes. She had a pleasant look to her face which made me smile letting her know she was welcomed.

"Class," Mrs. Keen announced. "This is Rika Sasaki. She will be joining our class."

"Hello Rika." The class welcomed.

I had no idea we were supposed to do that to welcome a new student. I guess that's another thing they do here. I'm glad I catch on fast…sometimes.

Rika choose to sit in a seat near the front row. She must be a good student. Either that or there are no other seats left. Either way I'm gonna need a study partner. Math is my worst subject.

Walking in the school garden, I spot Tomoyo sitting at the fountain each lunch. We agreed on meeting in the garden after the first half of classes. She saw me and waved me over. Picking up my pace I smiled at her and went to her.

When I finally got to her she moved her bag so I could sit down. The soft breeze made her hair flutter lightly. _"Tomoyo really is a beauty. I wonder if it runs in here family. " _I thought glancing at her while getting my lunch.

"Hey Sakura, where are you from?" She asked catching me off guard.

"Oh, Tomoeda, Japan. I've lived there all my life."

"Really?" She said excited. "I used to live there, before I moved to Canada with my mom. She owns a toy company you know?"

I smiled at Tomoyo which made her blush slightly. It seemed like for an instant her eyes lit up; like she was really happy for a moment. I wonder if there's a story behind that. If there is, I'm sure she'll tell me in time.

"What does your dad do?" I asked.

She sat quiet for awhile which made me frown. "I don't really know him."

I gasped cursing to myself. "I'm sorry. Forget I asked."

Tomoyo looked up at me and put on a quick smile. "Don't worry about it."

I knew Tomoyo's smile was a lie. As happy as she may seem, it looks like she's hurting inside. I wonder what her life at home is like. It seems clear that she's not going to tell me much about it. It's fine though. Some secrets should be kept under wrapped even if it'll be better to talk about it.

Again, we sat silently. Since I haven't known Tomoyo for that long it was kind of hard to carry out a conversation. From what I know so far, she seems like she's a very mysterious person who doesn't like to get into her personal life. It's kind of creepy, but that's how she is I suppose. I'll learn to get use to it.

_Dear Kitty,_

_Sakura and I had just back from eating lunch together. We talked a bit getting to know each other. I found out that she's from __Tomoeda__Japan__. As you know, I used to live there. I think __Japan__ was the only place I was actually happy in. Although for most people, their childhood is the happiest time of their life. You have to be lucky though._

_Sakura asked me about my father during the conversation also. I told her that I didn't know him which I don't…technically. I made it seem as if he was dead or something. And as much as I want that to be true, he's not. I feel bad lying to Sakura, but I'd rather not go into detail about that- "man". Oh well Kitty, one day I might tell her the truth. If not her, someone…_

_Sincerely,_

_ Tomoyo Daidoji_

**Tomoyo's**** P.O.V**

I waited until Sakura wasn't looking to put my diary back into my hiding place. I think she looked away on purpose. If she did, I think it's good she respects my privacy.

I picked up my book to get some reading done before the next half of classes started which was in 30 minutes. Before I could even open my novel, there was a knock on the door. Sakura looked up at me confused which made me laugh (like always).

I pointed to the door telling her to answer it. She got up and did so while I sat up straight incase it was a Ms. Mizuki.

Sakura opened the door to find a girl around our age in front of her.

"Are you Sakura?" The girl asked as I listened to their conversation.

"Yes. Aren't you Rika from my math class?"

"I think so if it's you're first period."

I saw Sakura smile happily. "Yes it's my first class. Are you our new roommate?" She asked excitedly.

Rika must have nodded or something to make Sakura squeal with delight like she did. Sakura practically squeezed the life out of the poor girl and dragged her in the dorm.

When Sakura finally let go of the girl, I got a chance to look at her. It was Rika. I met her last year in my classes; two of them actually.

"Hello Rika." I greeted. "It's been a long time."

She smiled and nodded as she came up to hug me. Her hair smelled the same as it did when she hugged me on the last day of school last year. Something tells me she hasn't changed.

From what I remember, Rika was the mature for her age. She takes things very seriously and loves to do her best on things. She really is a great friend. I talked to her a lot last year.

We all sat on our beds after helping Rika get her things straight. It's actually good that we have all three people here in the room. It feels complete…in a way.

_Dear Diary,_

_Classes are over and the girls and I are heading to bed. Rika, our roommate and the new girl in my math class finally arrived. And let me tell you she's the nicest girl! I'm sure this year is going to be so awesome with Tomoyo and Rika with me. In a way I kind of feel better now that we're all together. I really don't know why. Well since it's getting late (__10:55__). Good night diary._

_Until Later,_

_ Sakura_

****

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Tomoyo went to bed early again. Rika was still up with me though. I looked at her in her bed. She was crocheting a blanket. I wish she could teach me how to do something like that. History isn't the only thing I should be able to learn at Crestwood. She was using light blue and pink yarn. I like the pink the most. It's my favorite color.

"You keep a diary Sakura?" She asked looking at me at the corner of her eye smiling.

I nodded yes.

Rika then put down her half done blanket saying, "Tomoyo keeps one too."

Pretending like I didn't know, I acted surprised. Maybe she could tell me something I didn't know about Tomoyo- the mysterious, but nice one.

"Yeah." She sighed. "She's always been very…I don't know, secretive about her life. Even when I first met her she had a certain- sadness in her eyes."

"Really?" I said interested.

"Yeah. It was almost like she _wanted _to be alone whenever we all wanted to get together. For a while I tried to convince myself she just wasn't a social person, but now it's become clearer that she has a story that's waiting to be told."

"I glad I'm not the only one who's noticed that." I giggled half jokingly.

Rika looked at her black alarm clock. I looked at mine also. "11:01." We spoke in unison making each other chuckle. It's funny how we've only known each other a few hours and we're already saying stuff at the same time.

We both slipped under the covers and turned off our lamps. "Good night Rika." I whispered softly. She said good night back and closed her eyes to fall asleep.

After lying in my bed for a few seconds, I looked in Tomoyo's direction on my right. Even if I couldn't see her in the dark light, I could tell she had a not so peaceful look on her face. It doesn't matter though. I sighed and whispered, "Good night Tomoyo. Sweet dreams." I then turned and shut my eyes to fall asleep.

**ERi- I'm sorry it took such a long time but it kept putting this chapter off. But it's here. The second chapter is always hard for me. That and the last ones. I don't know why so don't ask. Thanks to all who reviewed. Your comments made me feel better. Mostly 'cuz I wanted to know how the story was going. Anyways, the third roommate has arrived and the drama is just about to start. Trust me, next chapter is gonna get interesting. **

**Also, to the girl who said to space my diary entries, I do that, but strips it out. Thanks though. Also, if u want to know how I'm doing on my chapters and stories there are two sites you can go to. and my homepage located on my profile. Or just read my profile (I don't update it much). My Xanga is the best way to go. I'll stop rambling now. Cya next chapter. Oh yeah, let me know about spelling. Honestly I'm the worst speller in like…****America****…okay I won't go that far but it's not that good. Bye bye!**


	3. Chapter three: Trust me?

**ERi- I know, I know, it's been almost A YEAR since I've worked on it…goodness. We'll I have some inspiration thanks to a certain someone. That person may not even be aware of it. But here I go. Hope I'm not too rusty O0**

**Disclaimer- I don't own CCS or CC. I only own a few random ones(characters). I'll point 'em out to ya**

**Chapter Three**

**Sakura's POV**

_Dear Diary,_

_Only a few weeks at Crestwood and things are already complicated. My head is spinning from it all. Talking to my father and Ms. Misuki isn't helping a bit either. They say I shouldn't give up, but it gets annoying studying so hard trying to make them proud. I would love it so much if my father could see me now. He already doesn't believe me when I say that I don't get as much sleep. To be truthful, I don't believe it so much myself!_

_My roommates are just as stressed as me too. I think I'm the one that's not handling it as well as I should be. I mean, I am, "A gifted young woman who should handle my duties with poise and grace". At least that's what Mrs. Keen says. She's said it 22 times since classes started. Trust me Diary, I counted. But enough rambling; it's back to Algebra work._

_Until later,_

_Sakura_

"Sakura," Rika called to me while I was shuffling papers. "Do you have an extra pen?"

I looked in my pencil case luckily finding a cute pink one for her. I handed it to her and she smiled thanking me. We've all gotten to know each other in a short period of time, and I'm glad. Even Tomoyo enjoyed me and Rika's company. She is quiet the girl actually.

Rika sighed deeply and she closed her books. She got up and started walking around the room. I don't blamer her. We've been studying non-stop lately and it wasn't even near the middle of the year. "I need a break. This is too much work, even for me. We haven't even had lunch." She whined. Now I know Rika needed a break.

"How about we take a walk, go to town."

Rika gave a slight chuckle and Tomoyo put down her pencil. "You can't be serious." Tomoyo spoke. I shrugged not knowing what got into me. "You are." She gasped. "You know that's against the rules. We can only go out on weekends and Wednesdays."

"No one will know if we do." Rika said on my side. She and I both looked at Tomoyo hoping she'd go along with our evil plan. Tomoyo not being the kind of person that would scold anyone simply shook her head. Rika and I gave up knowing she wouldn't change her mind.

**Tomoyo's POV**

I sighed going back to my studies after that little discussion. I know it gets frustrating studying most of the day away, but I think Sakura needs to understand that we at Crestwood take our studies seriously. It's better to start school off right just incase you mess up later. Even thought I really don't have to worry about that seeing that if I did mess up, mother would have my head...not to mention my allowance for shopping. I hate to be a party pooper.

Glancing over to Sakura and Rika I can see them hard working. I only had a few more things to work on. I looked at my clock and it was almost 6 o'clock. Feeling slightly bad I asked the girls, "Would you ladies like to go get something to eat? It's almost dinner." I gave them a grin. Rika looked up with brightened eyes and Sakura cheered.

"Let's go then!" Sakura said.

The girls and I grabbed our things and walked out the door. Other students were heading to the cafeteria also. You could tell most of them were working hard with there studies too.

"Is it always like this at the beginning of the school year?" Sakura asked with a slightly low voice.

"Pretty much Kura-chan." Rika answered. She ran her fingers through her hair. We were all in our regular clothes. Sakura wearing a pink shirt with grey sweat pants rolled up to the lower part of her knees, and Rika in a red shirt and grey pants. I know they were both happy to get out of their uniforms. I personally think they're not as bad as they make them out to be.

When we got to the table, two other girls where already present. They were last year's juniors, who are now seniors. They were kind of on the rebel side, but they were girls at heart. I took design classes with them.

"Hey Tomo!" Tasha, one of the girls greeted.

"Hello." I smiled.

"Hi there." She said to Sakura and Rika. I'm sure she remembers Rika from last year. She was around me quite frequently after all. Tasha looks a lot different from last year. Her wavy black hair had a hint of red in various places. She probably dyed it over the summer. I looked over to Susanna. In a way, she's like me. She keeps to herself and doesn't speak much. I don't think I'm as bad as her, but I think we're pretty similar. She has reddish-purple hair and light brown eyes. Tasha and Susanna are really close friends. Tasha of course was the rambunctious one and Susanna was the quiet artist.

"So how's school doing?" Tasha asked? "Any fashion ideas?"

Sakura looked up in awe. "Fashion ideas?"

"Oh yes!" Tasha squealed. "Tomo-chan is a fashion genius! And her designs are divine! You really must show them Tomoyo!" Tasha nodded excitedly making me blush. "You really mustn't say such things Tasha. I'm not that great."

"Oh, but you are." Susanna came in quietly in her English accent. "The last dress was quite cute."

"I want to see it Tomoyo!"

"I think I remember that dress. You'd love it Sakura-chan." Rika said agreeing with the other two. I really wish they wouldn't brag about me so much.

**Sakura's POV**

Hearing Tasha talk of Tomoyo's dress really caught my attention. It's interesting to know Tomoyo has a creative side to her. She looks so bashful about the whole thing. None the less, it's exciting.

"So, what does it look like?"

"It's a dream, I swear it is." Tasha sipped her drink. "Did you bring it Tomoyo?" I looked over to Tomoyo hoping she did. Her blush grew bigger and brighter making her face crimson.

"I don't think I did." She got up and started to leave. I got up following her. _"I wonder why she acts like this all the time…"_ I thought to myself. "Tomoyo, wait a second!" I called to her.

Tomoyo practically ran her way to the garden finally figuring out she's not going to loose me, as big as this school was. She sat by the fountain turning her head away from me. "Sakura, please don't worry about me. I just like to be left alone sometimes." She whispered low.

"I'm sorry if I said something wrong Tomoyo. I just, wanted to know…more about you…"

Tomoyo still looked away from me. "You really don't. I'm not that interesting."

"Sure you are!" I said brightly trying to lighten the mood. She only sighed and looked toward the sky.

"How did you come to that conclusion?"

"Because, I think you're beautiful person Tomoyo." She looked up at me. As if I were reading her mind, I added, "And I'm not just saying that!"

Tomoyo's eyes shinned. She is truly a beautiful person. So maybe if she hears someone saying it to her, she'll believe it.

"Thank you, Sakura" she smiled. It was a real smile too.

"No problem Tomoyo. I just want you to know I'll be here for you, because we're friends. And you can trust me."

"You're…a very nice person Sakura. I think that makes you just as beautiful as I am, and I mean that."

Hearing her say that made me happy inside making me hug her. "Well I guess we should go back now. My stomach is growling." I laughed. Tomoyo nodded. The two of us walked back to the cafeteria with the rest of the group. Hopefully they were still there.

_Dear Kitty,_

_I had a heart-to-heart with Sakura (If you can call it that). She's such a great person and wants to be my friend. Of course, I want her to be a friend too. She said I could trust her and she said I was a beautiful person. I know she was being honest, but, I'm not sure about the whole trust thing…I have a hard time trusting people. And I've heard that line before- and believed it. It ruined everything. I had to move away because of thinking I could trust an individual. But, I suppose all people are not the same. Still, I don't know if I can confide in her._

_Sincerely,_

_Tomoyo Daidoji_

**Tomoyo's POV**

Putting down my diary, I saw Rika helping Sakura with her math work. As smart as Sakura was, math was not one of her strong points. I don't care for the subject, and I do fairly well in it.

"Sakura, I know you can get this." Rika said encouraging her.

"I know! But I can't get the next step!"

"Yes you do Sakura."

Rika had incredible patients. She was determined to help Sakura though. I decided to step in.

"Can I assist with anything Sakura? Rika?" I asked the two. They looked at me for a bit and them smiled.

"Of course you can, Tomoyo." Rika moved a pillow from Sakura's bed. I sat down and grabbed a pencil. "We'll I know a better way to work this out, I think Rika forgot about this one." I smiled writing down the problem. It felt good to help Sakura and Rika. The girls who I know I can trust.

"_I know I can trust them."_

**ERi- We'll after months of contemplation, I think I'm back to finish this up. I will do it! It's going to be one of the top things on my to-do list! Promise! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's not done! Bare with me! Please Review! I'll love you forever! Also, I know Tomoyo's a LOT OOC, but it's MY story so deal with it. Lol. Okay that was mean, but yeah you'll like it later trust me. We'll enough talk. See you!**


	4. Chapter four: Drama and girls night out!

**ERi- I told you guys I was inspired…Thank you to all who reviewed. To WillowEvenstar - I'm happy too. lol. **

**Also, I forgot to mention that Susanna and Tasha are my made up characters. Just want that to be known.**

**Disclaimer- No, I don't own CCS or CC.**

**Chapter 4**

**Sakura's POV**

"I really wish Dixon would fall down the stairs one of these days. Maybe then I wouldn't have to listen to her criticize every little thing!" I stormed out of my English II class upset with Rika following right behind me.

"You really shouldn't say such things Sakura-chan. It's not nice."

I gave Rika a look, thinking, _"Well she wasn't very nice to **me** 3 minutes ago!"_ Instead of speaking my mind, I simply said, "She's just been on my case since school started. It's so frustrating." We both stopped by our normal spot in the garden and I continue. "Sometimes I just feel like I should just go home and to be with my brother and my father."

Rika put her hand on my shoulder and took my hand. "Sakura, you can't just give up. I know you can do it."

"Fine, but, I don't want to talk about it any more, Rika-chan. But thanks."

Rika and I went our separate ways. I know she was trying to help, but I felt I needed to 'pull a Tomoyo' on her. Just be alone for a bit. Times like right now I just need to think by myself. I pulled out my pink diary in the shady spot by the tree I was at, and started to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm so frustrated…I want to go home and get away from this stupid school. Sure, the people are nice and it's very beautiful, but it seems like it's going to be too much for me. If it's this hard now, I know later on it's going to be more difficult. Everyone says, "Oh, I know you can do it Sakura-chan", or, "You're so special Sakura", but it's easy for them to say because they _(underlines 'they' three times)_ were made for this school. I think I got lucky to tell you the truth. Why did I have to get those recommendation letters? Why did I beg my father to let me come here? Why the hell did I want to come here so bad! Now I'm angry Diary! Things aren't fair! Bitchy teaches aren't helping; not even my friends are helping! I just—_

I couldn't write anymore. My eyes were too foggy from my tears to see what I was doing. I let the moisture from my eyes fall on the pages not caring if anyone saw me. I sat sobbing knowing my cheeks were turning red and my eyes were burning. Even still, I didn't care.

"_This is too much."_ I thought to myself.

After a while of sitting by the tree, I got up heading down the halls as fast as I could. I passed my class room doors and the cafeteria. My shoes clicked against the floor as I sped past the other students; future doctors, lawyers and so on. The girls I thought – no, knew where supposed to be here and excel and make their families proud of them because they had what it took to be the best. Their classes were a piece of cake for them. They studied, with no problem. They came to class and took in information not missing a step. Sure, I can do those things, to an extent. But those girls who I go to class with and see walk the halls; can do a lot more and much better.

I finally came to my destination, Ms Misuki's office. I knocked on the door still crying. "Ms. Misuki!" I yelled. "I need to talk to you! Please Ms. Misuki!"

The door opened to see Ms. Misuki's face. She cheeks rose and her face smiling and welcoming. Of course, it was only for a few seconds. She looked at me and made her 'what's wrong honey' face.

"Sakura!" She exclaimed. "What happened, dear?" She quickly pulled me in to her office which smelled like cherry blossoms. Sakura means cherry blossoms in Japanese.

I took a seat on her couch and she sat beside me handing me a few tissues. I took them and said thank you, not completely forgetting my manners.

After cleaning my face I said, "Ms. Misuki…I can't do this anymore."

"Do what Sakura?" She said not understanding.

"I can't stay and Crestwood anymore. I just can't. It's too much!" I sobbed making her understand more clearly. "I miss my father. I miss my home."

She smiled. I don't know why, but she smiled like I do when I'm trying to make people feel better. "Sakura, everyone gets home sick. It's normal and…"

"No!" I interrupted. "It's not that! No!"

Ms. Misuki was silent.

I went on. "I can't take it here! Everyone is so smart in their classes! And Teachers, my teachers, are so demanding a-and rude sometimes! I feel so small and ordinary compared to everyone else! And no one understands." I put my face in my hands and cried even more. Soon, I felt Ms. Misuki take me in her arms, hugging me. She held me there and let me cry on her. Like a daughter and her mother holding on each other. I knew it was that feeling because I faintly remember my mother hugging me the same way as a child when I cried for petty things like a not getting my way, or spilling my juice. In many ways, Ms. Misuki reminds me of my other. Not her looks really. Just the way she looks at me. Like she loves me. Her eyes say it, and you know it also.

As she hugged me. I heard her whisper in a sweet voice. "It's okay Sakura. Really, it is. Please don't give up on yourself. Don't doubt your abilities, because you are better than that. You're a smart young woman who as a lot to offer." She said. "No one means to pressure you. Or, make you feels small. And when you do feel small, please remember you're very far from that. You are just as smart and special as the other girls in this school. I mean that."

"Thank you Ms. Misuki."

_Dear Kitty,_

_Everyday it seems like me and my roommates grow closer. It's fun to laugh with them and talk about our girly subjects together. Right now, I'm working on some new dresses. I plan on letting the girls and I wear them to the dance coming up soon. I remember last years dance. I hope that boy doesn't come after me again…I really have no interest in him. I mean, why should I? …I don't want to hurt the boy's feelings...but I guess I have to since I don't want to tell him the truth. Boys are so complicated. One reason I don't deal with them._

_Sincerely,_

_Tomoyo Daidoji_

**Tomoyo's POV**

I put my Diary up in my hidden place once again. I don't know why I hide it if it has a lock on it. I think it's because I got used to my mom trying to read it when I lived with her. I can still hear her now…

"_Tomoyo_," She'd say trying to sound as hurt as she possible could. "What is _so_ private about your life that you _can't_ share with your mother?"

I would just sigh, thinking, "If she only knew…"

Thinking back on the memories of my home in Canada, I start to miss my small, but loving family. Mother was a bit pushy and nosey, and Taylor, my "nanny" for when mom was working and had no time for me, often annoyed me sometimes, but overall, they cared.

I sketched more onto the dress that was supposed to be Rika's. Soon Rika herself came in. I watch her sit on her bed sighing. "Hello Tomo-chan." Anybody at this point can tell something's wrong with her. Before I could ask and confirm my suspicion, she blurted out in distraught, "Tomoyo, I think Sakura might be leaving us."

"What?" I gasped. "Why?"

Rika sighed, once again and started back up again. "She seems so stressed about being here and I think she can't take it anymore." It's weird to see Rika upset. She's usually the most mature girl I know. But I guess she's a teenager like the rest of us at heart. She came to sit beside me. "What do you think we should do, Tomoyo?"

I started to think. "I may have a solution…lets' find Sakura-chan.

**Sakura's POV**

"_I knew I could count on Ms. Misuki."_ I think sitting in the garden again. I pick a flower and start playing with its petals. _"Maybe I just over reacted from everything. Maybe I should stop doubting myself. It's causing too much stress."_

"Things will get better!" I say trying to convince myself its true. But who am I trying to fool? I'll just have to wait and see.

"Sakura-chan!" I look up and find Tomoyo and Rika run over yelling. They finally arrive in front of me.

"We've been looking all over for you." Tomoyo said sitting down.

"Yeah!" Rika agreed."

I looked at them confused. "Why?"

"Because, we're going out!" Tomoyo helped me up from the ground. "Tasha and Susanna are coming with us."

I tried to think of a way to get out of there plan, but I couldn't. They looked very excited, but remembering earlier, I couldn't share their joy. But even Tomoyo was excited. It must have been grand. Instead of joining them in their smiles, I decided to be the joy-killer. I looked away from them. "I don't know if I want to tonight."

I really didn't.

Rika pulled me from the tree and we headed inside. "You have no choice. It's for your own well being."

She sounded like my father.

Tomoyo joined in. "She's right. We'll tie you up and drag you around if we must."

"Hoe?" whispered silently confused.

My two crazed roommates dragged me to the room to change. I was still in the hideous uniform after all. Tomoyo says she doesn't think they're that bad, but she likes fashion from what I gather, so she can see beauty in really ugly things I suppose.

I changed into a pink shirt with black jeans and the matching jacket that had pink designs. Just because I was at Crestwood didn't mean I had to loose my fashion sense. Tomoyo and Rika also cleaned up nice also. I'll have to remember to borrow Rika's shoes.

I started to forget I was upset after getting dressed. We all talked for a bit and shared laughs. I remember now how much I love Rika and Tomoyo. I don't know why I wanted to leave them.

We went out the Crestwood gate and went on to catch a bus to the city. It's been a while since I had gotten away. I looked out the bus window at all the buildings and restaurants.

"It must be really pretty when it gets really dark outside." I said to Tomoyo.

She shrugged. "It does get pretty, but nothing special."

I smiled feeling good I was with them.

The bus stopped in front of the mall, which was our destination. I see Tasha and Susanna standing by the entrance. They looked even more artsy then they usually do. They were decked out in funky ear-rings and costume jewelry along with hints of glitter on them. They actually looked pretty. I admire their styles.

We walked up to them casually. Tasha, the one usually the first to speak turned from talking to Susanna beaming. "Ladies," She said loudly. "Glad you can make it!" She hugged Tomoyo and Rika. She smiled and hugged me also. "We heard you were in a bad mood kid! But don't worry; we're going to have fun tonight!" Susanna smiled agreeing with her friend. Those two are some characters, and really different from each other. One would wonder how they got along and were so close. But, you can tell they're always there for each other.

We all walked into the mall spending as much money possible. I have come to find out that not only is Tomoyo a fashion icon, but she's also a shop-a-holic as well. She even got me clothes with _her_ credit card. Hope she's as rich as everyone says. We made quite a haul.

After shopping, we went to the food court for some food. Tasha and Rika did most of the talking at the table though.

"But yea, I think he was _totally_ checking Susanna out."

"No way!"

"What do you mean? Don't you think he was looking at her a little harder than normal people should?" Tasha exclaimed. "You agree with me right Kura?

I laughed. "I thought he was going to break his neck whipping around like he was." I took another bite of the Philly-Cheese Steak I was munching on.

"Even if he was, I'm not interested." Susanna said in her usual mono-tone voice.

"Why not?" Rika asked. "As strange as he was, he was cute."

"You mean hottie!" Tasha blurted out. I looked over at Tasha, who suddenly seemed as if she remembered something important. She quickly spoke. "But, Susanna isn't really looking for a boyfriend."

Rika, Tomoyo, and I stared at her. "Really?" I asked.

"Yup." Tasha said while Susanna sipped some more of her milk-shake. "Plus, she just got out of a relationship."

Susanna gave Tasha a quick look. "Yeah…"

I'm not sure, but I think Susanna kicked Tasha. Her suddenly wincing in pain gave it away. Rika and Tomoyo giggled.

"So," Rika cleared her throat to change the subject. "Who was the guy?" Tasha choked slightly on her milk-shake. She glanced at Susanna.

"It doesn't matter." Susanna avoided eye contact with Rika. She was like Tomoyo in a way. Avoiding certain questions and saying as little as she could in the ones she answered.

Tasha coughed. "Guys, don't look now, but I think Susanna's friend came with his own gang."

I slightly glanced over to the group of guys Tasha pointed out. They all looked like the average teen males at the mall. They were all clean-cut and they wore sports t-shirts and jeans; nothing special. But you had to admit they were cute.

"We should mess with them." Tasha said grinning wildly. She's so insane.

Susanna gave her friend a look. Tasha whined in response. "_What_?"

"You know what…" Susanna mumbled. I glanced around seeing Rika was just as clueless as I was.

"Aww come on Anna. Please? It's just for fun and never again I promise." Tasha playfully gave her a sad eye look.

"It could be fun." I spoke up. Rika agreed with me while Tomoyo shrugged not caring one way or the other.

Susanna sighed. "Never again right?" Tasha answered with a smile.

With that, we all got up after checking hair and make-up. Tasha said we all had to look hot for our little game to work. I never thought I'd do this in a million years, but I was with Tasha after all. She was the type of person that flirted just for kicks.

We walked up to them, and the boys stared up at us. Two of them didn't know weather to leave the dumb look on their face or to pick their jaw up. One remained calm with a, 'I don't give a damn' look on his face and the other one smiled. You could tell he was a charmer.

Tasha smiled greeting the boys nicely. "Hello boys." She said. They greeted her back with various responses like 'what's up?' and 'hey'. So far I just smiled and kept quiet.

One boy, the charmer of the group asked, "What can we do for you ladies." He had an English accent much like Susanna's. Only difference was he was a boy. His hair was blackish-blue color, straight and short in a neat style.

"My friends and I made a bet."

"A bet you say?"

"Uh-huh, that's right." Natasha said cutely. "Tomoyo, Rika, and Susanna here think you guys are from the boys' academy near town, but Sakura and I say you guys are_ way_ too cute to be academy preps with rich mommies and daddies. Can you help us out?"

The expressions on their faces were priceless. It was getting hard not to laugh at those guys who actually believed that story. But then again, they might be smarter than they look.

"Sure babe." Another guy decided to get in on the "action" we were creating. "You see, we are in fact from the academy."

"I told you." Rika taunted playing along.

Tasha fake gasped. "Are…you serious?" She looked at me, and I looked at her.

"Wow, we were wrong Natasha." I said trying my best to play along.

"I guess so." She pouted. "Well, I guess we lost. Let's go ladies." We turned and started to walk.

"Wait." One of the boys said. "You guys want to stick around. We could show you a good time?"

"Maybe some other time, gentlemen." Susanna said rollers her eyes.

Natasha breathed out obviously understanding. "Yeah," she agreed. "We have classes tomorrow."

"We'll see you guys around." Rika waved.

We left the guys who were probably disappointed we declined their offer. By since the dance was coming up, we would see them again.

_Dear Diary,_

_I had a fun night with the girls. They (Tomoyo, Rika, Tasha, and Susanna) took me shopping to cheer me up. I guess Rika spread the word about my episode. I guess I lost it for a bit. Good thing they helped me get over it._

_We had a laugh at the mall when we went to talk to those boys. It wasn't much, but it was Tasha's idea to get a cheap laugh out of that. Susanna and Tomoyo didn't join in as much as Rika and I did. Actually, they weren't in it at all…but I figured they wouldn't. I think Susanna was a little mad at Natasha though. I hope everything is alright._

_Anyways, despite everything Diary, I guess I'm not so alone after all…_

_Until later,_

_Sakura_

I lied on my bed while Rika was dressing into her night clothes. She was humming a tune happily. "I guess you're planning on staying Sakura?"

I looked up at her. "I guess so." I put my diary under my pillow. "Did I worry you?"

"Yes." I saw her frown. "I know it's hard here, and at times you may hate it, but we really want you to stay. But if you feel that unhappy, I, and I'm sure Tomoyo will respect your decision." She came to sit on my bed.

I looked up again. "Thanks Rika."

**Tomoyo's POV**

I walked down the halls with Susanna and Tasha after we got back from the mall. We tried to be really careful as to not wake anyone up. We were headed to the fashion design class room where all the material and sewing machines were.

"Brings back memories huh Tomoyo?" Natasha chuckled.

"One of these days we're going to get caught." Susanna mumbled.

I grinned at her. "We've never been caught before. We won't start now."

Natasha whispered whiled picking the lock to the room. "That's the spirit Tomo."

She finally got the door unlocked and we entered quietly.

"Remember to work fast girls!" I said.

"Don't worry, we got all night." Tasha reassured.

**ERi- Another chapter down! Sorry it took so long. It always does. I think this one was a little more fun to write. Hope you guys like it. I've re-read this one about five times and found tons of mistakes . Darn! Oh well…anyways, like I've said (I think) I leave SMALL hints in my chapters about things. If you can't figure it out…good! If you can, VERY perceptive of you! Read and review. See you next chapter.**


	5. Chapter five: new priorites

**Eri- No small talk this chapter! Just on with it!**

**Chapter 5**

**Tomoyo's P.O.V**

"Hey mom. How are you?" I speak on the telephone. Afternoon classes are just about to start. Surprisingly, mother was the first one I thought about calling when I woke up. It's been almost two months into the year, and I haven't called her. I feel bad, but usually know how things get for me when I try to settle in.

"Tomoyo, how are things honey?" she says sounding slightly muffled. She must be on the cheap phone. Still, in the muffle of her voice, you can tell she's yelling her head off.

I say to her, "I'm fine. School is good, and I have a roommate that's new to the school."

Mother is ecstatic as always when I tell her news about my life. I know she means well, but she makes the smallest things into something bigger than it really is. She goes on about how wonderful it is I made a new friend.

Sakura walks over to me as I grasp the phone trying to calm my mother down. She giggles hearing my mom in the conversation. I shush my mom slightly. "Yes mom. I'll tell her." I feel my cheeks get warm as I smile hiding my embarrassment from Sakura and her bright green eyes. She smiles back knowing my pain. After all, she has a family also. As I stare at her, I'm lost in her eyes. Her sweet innocence in them. It must be great to be that cheerful all the time. For a while, I completely ignore my mother until I hear, "Tomoyo honey are you there! Tomoyo Daidoji!"

"Huh- oh mother! I'm sorry, the bells' about to ring! I'll talk to you later!" I quickly hang up cutting off her voice. Again, I feel bad, but she can't miss me that much; she has to be used to it.

"You didn't want to talk to your mother longer? I would've waited." Sakura speaks.

"No…I'll call her back. She knows I love her…" I could tell by the look on Sakura's face she was upset slighty. "Don't worry about it." I assured her.

"Sure…" She looked the other ways and flipped her hair. "Anyways, Rika told me you guys signed up for the dance committee?"

I was glad she switched the subject. I nodded.

"They changed the date for the welcome back dance since so many people were late coming back."

"I heard." Sakura replied. "It's a Holiday party."

We walked to the garden to sit by the fountain. Susanna walked up to us. "Hey Sakura, Tomoyo what's going on?" She grinned at both of us. Her smile was a rare sight to see. The sun shined down on her skin.

"Nothing." Sakura shrugged and looked around at the girls passing by.

"Ah…" Susanne took a seat next to me. She seemed nervous. "So, are you all on the dance committee too?"

"Yup." I chuckled. Her eyes light up at my reply.

"Really?" Her voice was timid, but happy. "Tasha's the head this year. We can all work together. I know your designs especially will be beautiful, Tomoyo…"

A blush crept over my face. "You all praise me way to much." Modesty was my best friend on this subject.

"You're good and you know it." Sakura chimed in. Susanna nodded at her.

Another girl walked past us waving at Susanna.

"Anyways, the meeting's at five o'clock." She got up. "I need to get to Chemistry. Talk you later."

I watched Susanna as she walked away to class. For some reason it was good to see her smile.

--------------------------------------------

_Dear Diary,_

_My classes are over; another day, another lesson learned. I have a meeting for the dance committee. I've never been on a dance committee before. At Crestwood, we have to wear our suits we brought for meetings like this. It's mandatory. Tomoyo talked to her mom earlier. She sounded like she didn't want to- she didn't even tell her she loved her. I would think Tomoyo was close with her mom since she's so distant here. I don't understand diary…every time I talk to my family, I at least tell them I love them…I don't know where I'd be without them._

_Until Later_

_Sakura_

**Sakura's POV**

Rika came in the dorm, her hair all in curls and wet from the shower. I sat in my pink robe as I put my diary away.

"You must write in that thing every day." Rika joked as she dried her hair with a towel.

"Almost every day." I said some-what serious. I got up to brush my hair in the mirror. As I brushed, my auburn locks softened. I pulled it up into a ponytail at the top and let the rest hang loose past my shoulders. I tied a ribbon in it.

I saw Rika watching from behind. "You always do your hair pretty Sakura-chan."

I looked at myself in the mirror. It wasn't that great was it? "I do?" I questioned.

She nodded and added. "It seems like it comes natural to you."

"I just love my hair."

Tomoyo came in the room looking exhausted. "I'm so running late." She looked at the clock on her dresser. It was four twenty, but I personally need an hour and thirty minutes to get dressed. Tomoyo put her books down and went to the closest to grab her robe. "I'm going to take a quick shower."

Rika giggled. "Hurry." She was such a tease sometimes. She turned to finish her own hair. She started to apply make-up. I stared at her for a few moments. She saw me looking into her own mirror. "I see you Sakura…"

Embarrassed, I looked away. "Sorry- I've just never seen anyone put on make-up before."

"Really?" Rika sounded curious.

"Yeah, my dad never lets me. And even if I did buy some, I wouldn't know how to put it on." I sat on her bed and watched some more.

"It's easy. All it takes is a steady hand-"

"…Which I don't have." I interrupted her with a laugh.

"And," she stressed the word 'and', "…patience."

I touched my face and shared a mirror with her. "Father says I don't need make-up…I'm pretty just the way I am." I had no idea why I was quoting father.

"Of course he says that, he is your father after all. Your mother is the one you should be listening to. How come you've never watched her?"

I sighed. Many people ask that question. But I never have an answer. "I never got the chance. She died when I was three." Rika stopped and turned to me.

'_Here it comes...'_ I thought to myself.

"I'm so-."

"Don't be." I smiled at her trying to let her know it was okay. "It's not like I've told you before. Most people just assume you have both parents naturally."

She was silent for a while. I didn't blame her.

**Tomoyo's POV**

I sat in the doorway watching Sakura and Rika. My eyes saddened for Sakura. It was no wonder she was slightly upset over what I did to my mom. After all, I'm blessed to have one that cares so much. She never even got a chance to get to know her mother.

I walked in quietly in my blue robe coincidentally matching Sakura's. I cleared my throat to break the silence. They turned and looked at me. Sakura got up from her position by Rika. "What were you guy's talking about?" I asked pretending to be clueless. I was technically eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Nothing." Sakura breathed. She seemed okay with everything. She got her suit from the closet we all shared. Hers came with black matching pants and a skirt for her jacket. It was nicely put together. Sakura chose to wear the skirt.

"Better hurry Tomo-chan."

My eyes wandered over to her as she got dressed. "Sure…"

---------------

After another ten minutes, we were all ready. We grabbed out notebooks and headed out the door. "We're going to be late thanks to me." I groaned.

"Tasha won't get angry will she?" Sakura was just as worried as I was.

"Relax ladies." Rika was in calm spirits.

We passed Mrs. Keen on the way to the 2nd lecture hall. She was supervisor of the committee this year, and our math teacher; we each had her at different times. "Get a move on girls. The meeting is starting soon." She was a strict old woman, but you had to admit, she was right for this sort of thing.

We all smiled and replied, "Yes Ms. Keen."

Finally we reached the lecture hall. We didn't miss much. In fact, Susanna was later herself. I smiled at her and sat beside her while Rika and Sakura sat opposite of us.

Tasha stood before us with slides ready. This was all professional.

"Good evening Ladies. Welcome to the first meeting of the 46th annual Welcome Back/Holiday dance."

We all looked attentive, but not as serious as Sakura. She was the only one with her legs crossed and serious. I couldn't help but smile.

"As you know, it's our year to plan the dance, making it an even better event than last year's ball. We all also know- or most of us…" She glanced at Sakura with a wink. "…Most of us know how fun that was." Some snickers were heard. "On a serious note ladies; this year is my last year, and to the point; I want lights! Colors, great music: the works! I'm talking about flavor people! Any ideas?"

Tasha looked around the room. She sighed. No one raised their hand. "I was thinking retro. Laid-back, but still classy. I promised not too much fluff, so we won't even go there." Sakura smiled. Tasha knew how to take a room and own it, that's one thing I liked about her. I glanced over to Susanna. You could see the pride in her eyes. They really were the best of friends. Tasha leaned on the table.

"Since you all signed up early, I took the liberty of making a chart of what I had in mind for you to do. I know most of you, so I went from what I know. I need you all to do the same with yourselves. I want this to be awesome guys." She passed out papers as she talked. "I put Susanna and Tomoyo in charge of creative flow…designs. I like how they envision- how they take something, and mold it into something beautiful." She winked again; this time at Susanna. "Rika and Sandra have organization and maintenance. Jade and Eliza have food drinks, and other extra stuff we need to go over like budget and all that. And Sakura helps me. Again, we'll go over that. Any questions."

No one asked a thing. It was usually like this on the first meeting. Head of everything talks, we listen.

---------------

The important things of the meeting were over. We all just sat and talked after words. Final words were spoken by Mrs. Keen and we all left. Tasha and Susanna walked with up back to the dorm.

"I still can't get over how serious you can be Tasha…" Sakura was still in awe. I giggled. She looked toward me. "She was amazing! Tell me you didn't think she was amazing."

"She was amazing." I agreed with Sakura.

"I just want things to be a success." Tasha sighed as we entered out room. Susanna lied on my bed.

"It will be." Susanna reassured. "You're doing great Tashie'."

Natasha yawned. "Is it okay if we crash her tonight? I don't feel like moving and walking across campus." Susanna nodded and yawned also.

"Are you allowed to do that?" Sakura questioned.

"They're seniors; they can do whatever they want." Rika was teasing again.

"Glad someone recognizes." Tasha winked at her. "But thanks, really. Let the party begin!"

Smirking, I got up. "Before we start partying, there's something I need to do." I walked out the room leaving them.

**Sakura's POV**

I walked down the hallway to find out where Tomoyo was going. After all, she gets mysterious and leaves without answers sometimes. "Tomoyo?" I called in the dimmed hallways. I checked the lounge area that was located in front of the garden.

There were still many girls studying or up talking. After all there are 4,000 girls here. Finally I spotted her heading toward the phones. I decided to get closer as she dialed a number.

"Hello? Taylor, let me speak to mother." I heard her whisper. My eyes widened. I got closer. "Mom, yes I know it's almost one in the morning, but I forgot to tell you…I love you mom…"

**

* * *

**

**Eri- Well, I really wanted to get this chapter up while I'm feeling inspired! I hope you liked this one. I tried not to make too many mistakes, but hell, I'm human! But yes, only one diary entry this chapter. More story for you. Lol. Anyways, see you next chapter.**


	6. Chapter six: Wrong places for love

**Chapter Six part one**

**By Eri**

_Dear Kitty,_

_It's been a few days since the dance committee meeting. Susanna and I are partners. She's supposed to come over today since most people at Crestwood have the day off. Freshmen students have exams. I'm so glad those days are over…_

_But school aside Kitty, I find my self doing **it** again. I must keep in mind that I can't let my emotions get in the way of my happiness; especially this time. It's how things were ruined for me last time. I refuse to go through that again. It's hard though…I find myself looking at her when she smiles at me and walks beside me, and now I can't get her out of my mind. She's been kind to me ever since she got to Crestwood. She hasn't given up on me…and I think Kitty, I love her for that._

_Sincerely,_

_Tomoyo Daidouji_

**Tomoyo's P.O.V**

"Not again…" I whisper to myself. I close Kitty A.K.A. my diary and hold it tightly in my hand as I glance around the empty room. I realize I am alone. For the first time in a long time, I don't like my solitude.

"Sakura…" I whisper once more. A sigh leaves my lips and I lie down on my bed to calm myself down. Grabbing the pillow from under my head I hit my face with it and leave it there letting out a small scream. "Why is this happening again? Why?"

I can feel my eyes swelling up, and within a few moments the tears finally fall.

"_This can't happen…" _I say in my mind. _"I've been alone for so long and when I finally think I'm going to be okay, it all happens again. What did I do to deserve this? What did I do to deserve being miserable and lonely?"_

I let the moisture from my eyes set into the pillow until I decide to take it off my head. _"Pull it together Tomoyo."_ I wipe my face then sit up in my bed and look around again. My hair is in wet tangles from the sweat. I can feel it when I run my fingers through it. I breathe in and out, and after a few moments, I talk to myself again. "I must pull it together. My happiness comes first."

---------------------------------------------------

**Sakura's POV**

"Sakura, can you come here?" I hear Tasha call me. This whole dance thing is really hectic. I never could handle so many people counting on me. Tasha says I'm doing a good job though.

I walk in the room. "Yes?"

"I need you to go help Susanna. She's in the creative arts building."

I stood and looked at her slightly confused and stammer, "But Tomoyo is…"

Tasha let out a sigh. "Sakura…I really can't have you trying to reason with me now. We need to get this done. Just go get her and see if she's with Tomoyo."

I decided to shut up. This was defiantly a side to Tasha you shouldn't mess with.

"Say no more…" Walking out quickly was my best bet. I made my way over to the building where Susanna was. Honestly, I still haven't figured out my way around Crestwood. The campus was quite large and flooded with girls running around. There was no wind today and it was somewhat cloudy.

"Hey Sakura!" I turned hearing a familiar voice. Slightly turning, Rika was waving along with Sandra at her side. I would've stopped to chat, but Tasha made it seem as if Susanna needed me right away. I threw my hand in the air waving. "Hey Rika!" A smile curved on my lips.

After greeting them, my pace quickened. I turned and walked toward the door to the Creative Arts building. _"Tasha didn't even tell me…"_

Suddenly, I felt someone bump into me making me fall on my butt. I groaned slightly frustrated.

"Ah, excuse me, I'm sorry…I wasn't looking."

I could tell some girls were looking at me while they walked by. A blush crept over my face.

"Are you okay?" The person helped me up. After recomposing myself, I realized I was being helped by Ms. Misuki and Susanna. They stood by each other looking worried.

"Oh, I'm fine Ms. Misuki. By butt broke my fall." I laughed nervously trying to hide my embarrassment. "I should've been paying more attention."

"We're the one with the boxes." Susanna pointed out. I looked at them and in fact they were carrying boxes. From the looks of it, it was material and patterns for the dance.

"So it seems…" I couldn't help but laugh in humiliation.

We walked into an art's classroom used for sewing classes. Susanna and Ms. Misuki put their bulging boxes on wooden tables at the front of the class. The boxes made a loud thump as they hit the surface.

"Those were really heavy." Susanna said. "My arms were about to fall off."

"Mine were too." Ms. Misuki joked. She smiled at Susanna joyously then turned to me. "So what brings you here Sakura?"

"Yeah, Tasha doesn't need you now?" Susanna added in a questioning tone.

I blinked not really paying attention. "Huh? Oh, she sent me down her to help you…and see if Tomoyo was here." I answered. They both giggled. The girls here always seem to find me funny somehow.

"Well, I'm supposed to meet Tomoyo soon so we can decide the color scheme and the background; the theme, and patterns too. We haven't even started to put it simply."

I sighed. "Well I haven't seen Tomoyo since breakfast…so I don't really know what she's up to."

------------------------------------------------

**Tomoyo's P.O.V**

I stare at myself in the mirror in my dormitory bathroom all alone in the large bathroom. My amethyst eyes seem cold. Do I look dead to everyone who talks to me? Is my soul that empty? I touch my skin. It's normal; warm and a bit soft.

"I can't do this….I can't let this take over me. I have to ignore it."

------------------------------------------------

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Susanna and I finally arrive at my dorm. Ms. Misuki left us along the way. Walking across campus sure does take a lot out of you, especially with boxes weighing you down. I get my key from my pocket on the side of my grey jacket to my uniform they are so disgusting. So far, I haven't lost my key which is a good sign. I think I am finally becoming responsible. Father would be pleased but we both know it won't last long.

"Tomoyo?" I peaked into the room thinking Tomoyo was there but she wasn't.

"Looks like she's not here…" Susanna frowned as if she was disappointed.

"It's okay. We can wait." I tell her walking into the room with all our beds lined up along the wall. "Pick one." I giggle pointing to the beds. Of course I choose my own with the pink covers.

"Thanks," She says to me, "But you don't have to wait with me. I'm sure you have things to do with Tasha."

I turn to her and smile. "Trust me I'm sure Tasha wants me to take my time."

"Is it that bad this time?"

"Let's just say I'm comfortable here…" Again I made her smirk.

"You're funny Sakura." She lies with her back on Tomoyo's bed closing her eyes.

I shake my head.

"I get that a lot." I copy her and lay down also. The room is quiet even with the two of us talking. The sound of the ceiling fan was all you heard in the moments of silence. Days like this make you enjoy days off when all you have to do is absolutely nothing.

I enjoy Susanna's company. She's not as mysterious as I though in the beginning. I like that about her. Even still, I tend to wonder about her as I do Tomoyo. "Susanna, what was Tomoyo like last year?" I ask her with my mind on Tomoyo.

"What do you mean?" I heard her turn over to me.

I face her.

"I mean, was she alone, or was anyone mean to her?"

Susanna sat up holding her body up with her elbows and looked at me. "I met Tomoyo in a design club last year when she was making a dress for a project. It was the dress Tasha was talking about when we all met."

I thought back to how excited everyone was that day. It was also the day Tomoyo broke down in the garden. Susanna continued. "She was really shy, but there was always something sweet about her. Tasha and I were her only real friends back then. I never saw her with anyone else. Even the girls she roomed with didn't talk to her. They said she kept her distance, so they did the same."

My thought about Tomoyo made me sad. How could such a sweet girl be in so much pain and angst?

"Don't give up on her Sakura…"

I looked up to Susanna. You could see in her eyes she really wanted me to be there for Tomoyo. "Please don't give up." She repeated pleading with her heart.

"I won't." I whisper to reassure her I won't give up on Tomoyo. I refuse to.

**Tomoyo's P.O.V**

I return from the bathroom and enter my dorm finding Sakura there, along with Susanna. Suddenly, I think of my appointment with Susanna. "I completely lost track of time. Hi you guys." I played it cool.

"It's okay." Susanna said.

I noticed Sakura looking around at the two of us. She rose up saying, "I guess I'll leave you two alone. I know how these things are." Quickly she exited and left not forgetting her pink diary. I'm aware she keeps one like I do. I never questioned her about it.

Susanna and I were now alone.

"Let's get started." I realized she tensed up when I sat by her. Ignoring it, I grab a pencil and paper. "So, what did you have in mind in terms of color?"

Susanna cleared her throat. "Well Natasha wanted nothing 'girly' so we can't use pink."

Playfully, I frowned and asked, "Why not?"

She giggled along with me. "Because, it's girly." She smiled. I made her brown eyes shine. She handed me the patterns and colors. There were a variety of blues, yellows, and reds. I flipped through the book of colors and pointed at a few, after long debate; they all didn't seem to fit what we both had in mind.

"How do you feel about blue and green?" She asked.

I shook my head. "It depends on the green and how it looks in the room. It is a little shadowy in there.

She nodded. We couldn't really get colors together, but it was alright. Both of us decided to go with a basic 'starry-night' theme. I caught myself glancing over at her a few times and her glancing at me. Thoughts like, '_Am I creeping her out_?'and, '_Is there something on my face?'_ crossed my mind more that once. I couldn't help it. It was like an urge that wouldn't go away. If there was an awkward silence, we'd pretend to cough and/or clear our throats.

Susanna let out a frustrated moan then looked at her watch. "I think that's enough for today. We got a little work done." She paused then talked again. "I think it would be a good idea for me to talk to Tasha about some things.

I stammered, "Yeah, plus I'm really tired and there are a few things I want to do." I look away but glanced at her walking toward the door.

"See you later, Tomoyo."

"Bye Susanna."

She gave me another warm smile. "Take care of yourself…" I heard her whisper. It echoed in my mind until I whispered to myself as she left, "I'll try…"

-------------------------------------------------

_Dear Diary,_

_I just finished my work with Tasha. As I said, this dance is really a thing I'm sweating over, but no worries! It's all over for today. In other news, I talk to Susanna about Tomoyo. It seems she Tomoyo was always on the odd, 'I-keep-to-myself' defense.. It's so sad that no one's tried to help her with her social skills, but I guess if there's no other reason I'm here, fate has sent me to her. There's something that makes her do what she does, but I have no idea who or what it is. _

_Until Later,_

_Sakura_

**Sakura's P.O.V**

The court-yard was empty and the sun was going down. As I look around, things for once were almost deserted. "How boring…" I breathed out and looked over my shoulder. I spotted Susanna walking back from Tomoyo and our dorm and with Natasha. "_I wonder how the planning went." _I question myself. Without wasting time, I pick up my diary and run to catch up with them. My skirt flowed in the wind. It was a good thing no one was around.

"Tasha, Susanna, wait!" I called while stumbling. They didn't seem to hear me. I felt my diary slip out of my hand making me stop. I turn to get it and curse to myself, "I'm such a klutz."

"I almost told her…" I heard Susanna say to Tasha as I reached for my diary. I rose up slowly and walked to a nearby wall. The bricks were cold against my body.

"What do you mean, almost?" Tasha exclaimed. "Why didn't you."

Susanna grew quiet. "I was afraid of rejection..." She mumbled looking as if she was defeated.

Sweat began to appear on my face. "_What am I doing…I'm eavesdropping on their conversation!"_ I bit my lip not knowing what to do. In my subconscious, I knew I wanted to keep listening, even if I actually do I know it's wrong.

"Susie, how do you know she'll reject you? If she knows you really do love her, how can she resist?"

Shock ran over my body like water flooding in the streets. Questions like, _"Love? She? ...who?"_ was all I could wonder. That and the fact Susanna is in love with someone; which did explain a lot of things.

Susanna walked in circles. "But the fact is, loving her makes it hard to do. As much as I love her, Tomoyo might not even want someone right now. So what should I do?"

I gasp.

"_Susanna loves Tomoyo?"_

…**chapter to be continued…**

**

* * *

**

**ERi:** My first cliff-hanger for this story! Don't fret, there are more (cliff-hangers) to come. The fun thing is, only I know when. I'm working on the other chapters as I speak type. So basically I know **all** in complete detail you are in for (VERY AWESOME SURPRISES). Don't hate me, congratulate me. Especially since it's taken a while to get this up. I had a lot of things to organize. I've been working on this plot for a LONG time. Which brings me to something else; I'm trying to become a better writer. Please, let me know where I mess and how to fix it. I know half the time I'm grammatically incorrect, but hell I don't know. Spelling I'm working on though. **Newsflash: I've discovered spell-check and the dictionary!** gasp

And before I forget thank you SO MUCH for everyone who has kept up with my story! You have no idea how happy I am when I get reviews of encouragement. So thank you to:

**Anime Flower**

**Firely-the-Wolf**

**Avelyn Lauren**

**heheangel ****kisses**

**Mia-Hindo**

**Kura Summers**

**Willow Evenstar **

**aquarius4lyf (**power to Aquarius! I'm one too! )

Thank you all! Keep your eyes open; 'Boarding School Diaries' is about to heat up. Bwahaha!


	7. Chapter six pt 2: Leave it be

**Chapter six part two**

**By Eri**

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't believe it. Susanna is in love with Tomoyo! And, she's hiding her love. I don't understand why she keeps it a secret. It is romantic after all. Like Tasha says, I'm sure if she tells her how she feels maybe her and Tomoyo will have a future together…Tomoyo would be happy. Then again, Tomoyo never said she went **that** way. Susanna could be broken hearted. No matter. It's up to me to get them together. A talk with Tasha is in order. Let the romance begin._

_Until Later,_

_Sakura_

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I put my diary away and leaned back in my bed. It was only 8:30 and I was already in bed. Classes did start back up tomorrow. I turned over.

"_Okay, I have to go over this in my head…"_ I though. _"Step one, talk to Tasha. She won't be thrilled with my eavesdropping, but she will be thrilled when I tell her my plans to help."_

I glanced at my diary wondering if I should write my plans down like a check list. A second went by and my train of thought was interrupted.

"Sakura we're back." Rika barged in. Tomoyo followed her. They were both in their sweatpants and t-shirts. I guess my plans are on hold.

"We brought you some juice." Tomoyo handed me the small bottle of fruit punch. I smiled at her even though my body screamed 'Tell her the secret!' Then again, if Susanna wanted her to know now, she would have told her.

Rika plopped on her bed and sighed, "Today has been so hectic. I've never ran around that much I my life."

"At least you didn't fall." I mumbled about my embarrassment from earlier.

Rika laughed. "Don't forget taking orders from Tasha."

"Who can forget?" I asked dramatically. "And I thought Touya was bad…"

"You're brother?" Tomoyo questioned. I nodded answering. "Bet it must be nice to have siblings."

"Heh, you can borrow Touya." I mumbled again. I was actually serious and I think Tomoyo knew that.

"You can keep him." She giggled.

Rika yawned stretching. "You guys want to go visit Tasha and Susanna in the senior dorms?"

My eyes brightened. "That's a great idea!" I couldn't control my excitement. "Right, Tomoyo?" My chance had come to start playing Love-Doctor for Tomoyo and Susanna.

A blush sent over her face. That was a good sign. "I guess…if you guys want to."

"Let's go!" I jumped up grabbing my shoes and running out the door. There was no time to waste.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Tomoyo's P.O.V**

My day with Susanna was over and now Rika and Sakura wanted to visit her and Tasha again. I enjoyed talking to Susanna earlier, but now seeing her will be awkward from now.

We walked trough the South End of the school rather quickly. Most of the girls in school were resting for tomorrow's classes.

Crestwood was getting back into the swing of things.

Soon, we arrived at the Senior Dorms. They're a lot better than the ones for lower-classmen. They're more spacious and cleaner looking. Tasha and Susanna's room was at the end of the second hall. Sakura had moved fast. She was a few feet ahead of us and I didn't even know she knew where their room was. Rika smiled when she saw Sakura looking lost. "It's the second to the last one the left, Sakura-chan!"

"Okay!" She said. We caught up to her as she knocked on the door three times.

"Who is it?" yelled Tasha on the other side. You could hear loud rock music on the other side of the door also. It was amazing how Tasha was heard over the music. Loud voices come in handy I suppose.

The door swung open. To my surprise it was Susanna who answered the door. In a way, I guess she was surprised her self. Her light brown eyes were glowing for a few moments. "Hey you guys." Her lips curved into a smile.

Tasha came up behind her. She was half dressed wearing a short tank top the stopped above her bellybutton and her panties. I blushed. "Sakura! Rika! Tomoyo! Hey you guys!" Energetically, she pulled all of us in the dorm. Susanna stepped back letting her friend throw a fit. Susanna waved at me and smiled. Her cheeks were as rose colored as mine were.

We all sat down. I was on a small sofa and Sakura and Rika were on (I assume) Tasha's bed. Their room looked much like their style. The colors were mostly velvet red and black. It was put together nicely.

"So," Tasha brushed her hair as she spoke. "What bring you guys here?" She slipped on a pair of pajama bottoms. I couldn't help but watch. Not that I was attracted to Tasha. I just couldn't help myself. I felt so dirty…

"We just thought we'd visit?" Rika said casually.

Sakura agreed, "Yeah."

Susanna smiled. "How nice of you girls."

"No problem." Sakura talked again. "We figured you'd want some R & R with just the two of you, but…"

"You mean three."

"You have a third roommate?" Sakura asked seeming really talkative tonight.

"Uh huh. She's a little bitch, and…"

"Natasha!" Susanna interrupted.

"It's true! You know I don't like her Susanna….but anyways, she's always off somewhere. Come to think about it, she's not even a senior. She's just a junior taking some senior classes. And actually she's more around your guys' age.

"Really…?" Rika gasped intrigued.

"You might know her. Her name's Meiling Rae."

Sakura looked lost now. Like me, she just sat and listened.

"Meiling, really? She's in one of my classes." Rika said again.

"Oh, isn't she a know it all? She'll go on and on about everything if you don't cut her down to size, I swear."

Susanna frowned. "You know your wrong Natasha."

"Zana, Please…" She rolled her eyes. "Besides, why are you sticking up for her after she was rude to you?"

"Rude to her?" Sakura questioned.

"Very!" You could tell Natasha was getting furious all over again. But she is mellow-dramatic that way.

"She wasn't rude. She was just telling me her opinion." Susanna defended Meiling again.

"Oh, so it didn't bother you she called your designs 'worthless crap'?"

"Your being hysterical, Tasha, stop."

Tasha started mumbling something about Meiling being a stupid slut-face or something similar to that.

Sakura frowned. "How could she be so mean?"

"Yeah," Rika agreed. "Sharing your opinion is one thing, but being cruel is another."

"You guys just stop!" Susanna huffed out. She seemed hot. "It doesn't matter because I stopped working on the designs anyway, okay!"

The room went silent and everyone looked around not saying anything. Of course I didn't say anything. I didn't want to add to her frustration. After all, I knew how she felt. You work so hard on something, then, someone trashes it because they're jealous and they can't do it or can't get an idea even close to yours. I've met girls like Meiling. In my book, Natasha's right. They're all slut-faced bitches.

"Um, you know, I think we're gonna go to the cafeteria." Natasha began to get up slowly. "Who's in with me?"

Rika and Sakura decided to go. I glanced at Sakura who was eying me. I don't think she knew I noticed. I decided to stay with Susanna.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Natasha and I sat at a table while Rika went to grab some snacks for herself. Meanwhile we both sipped our fruit punches enjoying each other's company. Now was the perfect time for me to talk to her. But, how do you tell someone you were eavesdropping on a personal conversation between her and her best friend?

"So, um Tasha…I…"

"Something you wanna ask me, Kura-chan?" She asked sipping her juice.

"Yes, I uh…" It was harder than I thought.

She let out a sigh. "It was you wasn't it?"

My eyes got wide. "W-what do you mean?"

"You know what I mean." She then looked dead into my eyes. "Honestly, I'm disappointed Sakura. I mean, I know you're new, but I thought you were smarter than that."

"_How could she know? I thought I hid myself okay. Damn it Sakura!"_ I cursed to myself. I decided to come out with it. She wouldn't hate me too bad if I explained how my diary fell. "I didn't mean to listen in, Natasha!" I finally blabbed. I saw her eyebrow arch. "My diary… it fell- it fell and I went to get it and I just overheard! Then Susanna said she loved Tomoyo and…."

"You what?" Tasha exclaimed. She put her hand over my mouth drawing attention to other girls. Within a few moments we were in the hall where we could talk. She let my mouth go. "_You_ heard Susanna say she loved Tomoyo?"

"Yes…" I said quietly. Then it clicked. "Wait, you didn't know?"

"Of course not! You seemed nervous and I thought doing what I did would make you say whatever you had to say!"

My whole body suddenly got hot. _"Damn it Sakura!"_ I cursed once again.

"Now, back to the subject at hand…does Tomoyo know?"

"No…" I answered.

"Are you lying?"

"No! Tasha I wouldn't tell her secret! I was hoping you could help me get them together." My heart was pumping.

"Really?" She asked again. This time it was more surprise than disbelief.

"Yes…now, is there any way I can help?"

"Yes." Tasha sighed. "You can leave it alone."

My heart dropped and I cocked an eyebrow. "Leave it alone? Don't you want them to be happy?"

She shot me a look. "Of course, but the only way to do that is leave Susanna alone so she can tell her when she's ready. Pushing her into it and setting them up secret rendezvous doesn't work. Trust me, I've tired. Please Sakura, leave it alone."

I sighed heartbroken in a way. She was right, anyways. Getting into it would make things worse. "Fine. I'm sure it'll happen if it's meant to be."

"Hey you guys! Were'd you go?" Rika was calling from down the hallway.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tomoyo's P.O.V**

I sat a few feet away from her. The room was silent, just like before. It was madness. "Are you okay?" I asked her.

She shot up from her concentration on the floor. "Oh, yes, I'm okay." Susanna breathed out. "It's just, sometimes I want Tasha to just leave it alone. I knew Meiling was just being mean, but it still hurt. The more Tasha talked about it, the more it made me think about it again. Sorry…"

I got up to go sit by her. "For what?" I asked her.

"For…" A smiled formed on her face. "You know, I _don't_ know. Sounds a little stupid, huh?"

"No!" I said loudly.. "You're not stupid! Don't say that! It's the most untrue thing about you!"

I could tell my outburst scared her, but I couldn't help it. Stupid is not what she was. "You're wonderful."

It was quiet again until she managed to laugh again. As she did, she pulled me into a hug. It was warm, and…wonderful like her. "Thank you." She whispered. I returned her warm hug.

We sat in silence for a little while longer until I finally asked, "Can I see them?"

Susanna looked at me. "See what?"

"Your designs..."

"Heh, you don't want to see those…"

"I asked didn't I? Of course I do."

I guess she took me seriously because she suddenly got up and went to the other side of her bed. She pulled out a large black and light green sketch book. She brought it over to me and opened the book. We looked at them together. They were all beautifully designed. She had evening gowns, sundresses, and even swimsuits. I smiled at her genuinely. "They're beautiful…."

**END CHAPTER**

* * *

**ERI:** Sorry it took so long! I was busy with school and things. But that's winding down now. Did you guys like that chapter. I thought of many ways to put that together, but I liked this way the best. Please Review and I hope to see you shortly. Thank you all. BTW (by the way) If you're a Meiling fan, no offense to you but I had to do it. But, on a good note: You'll see her soon. 


	8. Quick note don't be mad!

**Note from ERi**

Hey all! Well it's me.

Not a chapter, but I just want to let everyone know who's still interested, I'm starting back up with the next chapter soon. So be on the look out.

I know I got your hopes up, but I'd rather let you know instead of being clueless.

**Clear up some questions….**

Q: Are Syaoran and Eriol coming in the story anytime soon?

A: Yes, but they're part is small…..I almost made their part big, but I remember back in the old days CCS Fanfics had variety…..lol. Not always having Syao and Eriol as Sakura and Tomoyo's definite partners, so I'm bringing it back…I guess you can say…

That's about it...tell your friends about my story! Reviews make me work harder because I know I'm not just writing for the heck of it..

Later

P.S- notice I changed my name to Anjel-Eri.

Hopefully it'll stay that way…..

I'M HURRYING!


	9. Chapter nine: Ask Rika

**Chapter Seven**

By ERi

**Sakura's P.O.V**

'_Leave it alone_' she says

"How does she expect me to do that?"

'_Let her tell her when she's ready_' she says.

So many questions are inside my head. _'Leaving it alone' _was not getting Tomoyo or Susanna anywhere. And neither was talking to my self under and oak tree in the court yard; even if it helped me vent.

I sighed, "How can I leave it alone? And why should I?" I looked up only seeing green leaves moving with the breeze. "How will they find each other?"

But who was I kidding? Who even said Tomoyo was a lesbian?

"Maybe I should just give it up…"

"Give what up?" I heard someone breathing over me.

I uttered a small 'hoe' as I looked up only to find Rika: sweet innocent Rika. She would know what to do. If only I could tell her. I couldn't tell her and disrespect Susanna. It wouldn't be right.

"No body." I answered quickly

"Ah…"

We sat quiet looking at the girls pass by. It wasn't an awkward silence. I was quite comfortable with Rika's presence. Not only was she easy to talk to, but she was easy to be silent with. Though, the silence didn't last long.

"I see you didn't touch your meal." She said glancing at my half eaten sandwich.

I contradicted her. "I touched it, and I even attempted to eat it. Just wasn't hungry."

"Showing your insolent side today Kura?" I could tell she was half worried, so I softened up.

"No," I half smiled. "Just thinking that makes me sort of hard to deal with."

"No need for an explanation."

Rika always understands.

Now it only grew quieter. This time it was my turn to break the ice once more.

"Rika, if you had a friend who liked your other friend, but your friend was scared to tell the other friend how she- or** he** felt, would you try to help them even if the other friends' friend told you not to for reasons you agree with, but want to disregard for the sake of both friends?"

She looked at me blank for a while. I knew I had confused her. A deep sigh left my lips. "Never mind…"

"No, no! I had to process it." She laughed. "Why'd your other friends' friend want you to not help?"

"Because she- OR **he** felt her friend should do it her way."

"Well if you think your friend has a point, why still try to help?"

"Because I don't think the other friend will tell her…or HIM, herself." I answered quickly.

"Well isn't it up to the other friend seeing as it is her, or _his_ choice."

"But what if there's a chance my friend will like her…or him back?"

Rika sighed and scratched her head for her next comeback. She said slowly, "If they're going to have a connection, they'll realize that on their own. Weather they subconsciously mutually act on their realizations is up to them, and a little fate."

"Hoeeee….why can't Su- I mean him or her…" my eyes shifted to Rika seeing if she caught my slip up. "…toughen up and tell her….or him…"

She only smiled at me and opened up her mouth just as the bell rang. "…Well Chemistry is calling. Talk to you later?"

"Sure." I got up knowing I had a class of my own to attend. "Isn't there a meeting later?"

She started to walk away. "Yeah, I'll see you there. Tell Natasha I won't tell about Susanna."

"Hoe?" I looked blankly. _"How did she know?"_

"Maybe I should be more inconspicuous…"

* * *

ERi- Okay short chapter, for a reason. Just making a statement and letting people know I haven't let this go. (not the only reason but…yea). So don't be mad once again. I'll be back with more. later. 


End file.
